Moonlight dances, sunlit kisses
by autumndances
Summary: Love triangle involving Emma, Hook and Peter. Emma wakes up to find a strange boy with a message for her from Neverland. Sword fights, tricking a pirate captain and rescuing Lost Boys is easy, dealing with her growing love for both- that's where the problems begin.
1. Second star to the right

**First off, I'm so sorry about the story being deleted; my laptop's been an absolute nightmare and with finals I've not had a chance to update or sort it out! Hope the next chapter makes up for it and a new chapter should be up in the next day or so :) enjoy! **

Peter Pan had always been her favourite story. It was the one constant thing throughout her chaotic life. Shuffled from home to home, it was the one thing she kept with her, the one story that had kept her and her brother going throughout the foster system. And when they broke her heart by snatching Michael, her only family, away from her, claiming it was too difficult to house two children in the same home, she gave Michael the book as a way to keep on hoping, a promise that one day she would find him again and they would both have their adventures together again. And even when she grew older, when times were so tough she thought she would drown in plain sight, she'd sit on her windowsill, searching the sky for that second star to the right that would help her fly away from everything.

But she grew up. Everyone does eventually. She left the foster system at 16 and realised she was never escaping this life, no matter how she wished on the stars, fairytales weren't coming true and no one was coming to whisk her away. She started thieving in the city, working to get by. But it was lonely. And on her 18th birthday, as she was walking through the park back to the hostel, she lay on the grass and wished on a star.

"Pretty", she mumbled to herself, curling her fingers around the grass. She could sleep out here, she supposed. It beat trying to break into the hostel again, she was only allowed to stay so many times and she'd used up her quota. If it wasn't for the dangers out here, she'd be set. The warm breeze whisked the scent of grass into the air, filling her mind with thoughts of the few happy memories she had in childhood, playing in the park with her brother, making daisy chains as a gift for her new foster parents, desperately hoping they let her stay so her and her brother wouldn't have to part…

She closed her eyes, blocking out the memories. She couldn't cry anymore. But even as she said it, a tear slipped down her cheek. She felt the ice cold trickle, catching it between her fingers.

"Well, happy birthday me', she whispered sardonically to herself. "If you're out there Michael…Neverland, heck, if anyone's out there, come take me away. Take me to my brother. Please.'

She sighed, curling around herself as the cool breeze enveloped her. It wasn't sensible, it was damn right stupid, but she'd take her chance in the park tonight. She'd slept in worse and after years of being raised in the foster system, she could take care of herself. She'd had to. Her last thought as she drifted away was of the stars, the bright shining lights of planets far away watching over her. They seemed to shine right into her, burning bright, heading closer to her…

"Hey, hey, wake up."

"Umrgh", Emma murmured, pushing away at the light invading her sleep. Someone was in serious trouble when she woke up properly. She grabbed at the wings…wings? her mind supplied confusedly. What the hell had landed near her?

She rubbed her face tiredly, cursing herself for falling asleep on the grass. She raised her head, blinking, and decided she was still asleep. In front of her stood a tall, lean guy similar to her age. He had sun-streaked hair, bright green eyes and a cocky grin slapped across his face.

"Never thought you'd wake up, thought I'd have to leave you."

Emma blinked blearily again, feeling far too lacking in caffeine to have this conversation.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" she asked, struggling to sit up straight, caught totally unawares.

"I'm Peter", he claimed, puffing his chest out proudly, a hushed magical aura spreading across the park. He looked at her expectantly, flashing a wide, white grin that briefly took her breath away.

_No_, it didn't. She wasn't the type to fall for cocky, confident, cute looking guys (Okay, she totally was, but she was also in complete denial about that fact).

"Look, Peter…It's very nice to meet you, but I ought to be getting off…"

"Yeah, you're right". His grin momentarily had slipped upon her failing to bow down to his charm, but a mischievous look crossed over his features. "I was sent to get you. I couldn't come for a while, you stopped believing…', he looked at her accusingly, 'But after last night it was easy. So I'm here to collect you. We better get going."

What a wacko. What the hell was she supposed to do now? She was stuck in the middle of the town park with a crazy (and very attractive) candidate for a new loony tunes character.

"Look, Peter, I think you've got the wrong girl…."

"So, you didn't wish for me to come take you to Neverland last night?"

Her heart stopped. Did I…?

"He said you wouldn't believe me, I thought that my charm might prove enough", he cheekily grinned, flashing that smile at me again (God, stop doing that, psychopath or not, he sure had charisma), "but I'm glad now that he told me to bring proof. Here, take a look"

He tossed me a package and sauntered over to watch me open it. Clearly this guy didn't know what personal space was.

I'd had so much crazy tonight, I thought I'd indulge him. I pulled the object out of the bag he'd wrapped it in. My heart stopped.

It was our book, mine and Michael's. The book that had given us hope, the book I'd read to him before tucking him in and telling him to go to sleep and dream of Neverland. I hadn't seen this book in years. Even after I'd given up any possibility of ever finding Michael, I'd always hoped I'd find some clue as to what had happened, I'd always prayed he was safe and cared for. But I'd never imagined this.

"Open it", the boy whispered, crouching down behind me. His breath tickled my ear, the scent of wild flowers and honey enveloping me.

Inside, I saw a message scribbled.

Emma, I found it. I actually found it! We can have our adventures, you just have to believe it hard enough. I miss you, come find me in Neverland.

Love Michael.

I let out a sob, my brain refusing to let it sink in. He was alive. Michael was alive, I'd found him. And, whether this was a dream or not, I sure as hell wasn't letting it go without a fight.

"I'll come with you", I rasped, turning my head suddenly. I found myself staring into green eyes. The cocky grin was gone, he suddenly looked vulnerable and unsure as he glanced at me, taking in my tear-streaked face and trembling lips…

His mask slipped back on, his mischievous grin came back.

"Well then, let's get going. Tink!" he hollered, his voice echoing around the park. A bright yellow light descended, swooping around me, surrounding me in gold light.

"All you gotta think about is happy thoughts". He wrapped his hand in mine, his face quirking into half a smile, "Don't. Let. Go."

I looked at him puzzled, wondering why he was so worried…until I looked down. I let out a shriek, clutching onto him. We were floating to the top of the tree branches, sailing away from the ground.

"I gotta warn you…I have no health insurance…so if I'm off to the hospital or loony bin I'd like to know now!" I gasped, only half joking.

He looked at me puzzled, grabbing my arm and swooping me into the sky. I clung to him as we soared, floating with the clouds. I giggled, pulling away and soaring through them on my own, feeling the silver moonlight shine through the inky night onto my skin.

"Second star to the right and straight on till morning?" I shouted, his giddiness infecting me as he flew in loops around me, showing off. "Race you?"

He stopped, shooting towards me suddenly.

"Deal."


	2. I'm suprised you're so old

I was having a hard time believing that I was awake. It was all so beautiful. The emerald green landscape shone against the deep blue sea, sparkling like diamonds. The humid air carried the scent of honey and raspberries. I sat on a cloud, staring off into the sunrise. The red seeped throughout the sky, lightening the sky.

"It's…beautiful", I whispered, overcome by the tranquillity of the place. The birds sang softly, the breeze whispering of new adventures to have, new lands to explore. And yet I could only sit there, watching, unable to take in the splendour of it.

"It gets better", Peter cheekily grinned, grabbing my hand and yanking me from the cloud. I shrieked, tumbling down whilst he laughed, swooping down to catch me at the last minute. I really hated it when he did that. I was _so_ going to enjoy getting my revenge once I'd worked out the whole flying thing…

"So, Emma right? How'd you like it here?" he beamed, already knowing the answer. Smug git. Well, he may be the magical one, but I knew how to deal with cocky men in my world…

"It'll do" I shrugged, deadpan. His eyes popped out, momentarily startled. I grinned inwardly, maybe I couldn't fly, but I have my own ways of getting revenge. "I mean, the whole flying thing was pretty impressive, and the Island's quite pretty. You're not what I imagined though…the book always described you as really small, I'm surprised you're so _old _actually…"

He stiffened at the word, sniffing at me. He regained his composition quickly though,

"Hmm. Yeah, it's ok. So, have fun exploring, I got loads of stuff to do, watch out for the crocodiles...oh, and the mermaids might want to have a chat, they get kinda jealous when it comes to me, probably best to stay clear of them…have fun!"

Cold dread rushed through me, "Wait! Don't leave! I was only joking…"

He spun around, a teasing light filling his eyes. "I know."

Relief ran through me; thank God. I didn't know how to take him, this boy…well, this man really, who smelled of summer breezes, fresh grass and honeysuckle. I could feel myself leaning into him, breathing deeply. He was delicious, intoxicating. I could forget everything, and just stay and breathe him in…

Wait. There was a reason I was here…

"Michael!" I cried, a cold shiver running down my spine as I realised I'd forgotten the reason I was here.

Pan looked at me blankly, his eyes a question mark. I cursed, how could I forget?

"My brother, the reason I'm here?"

"Oh, you mean Sprightly?" his laughter bellowed around the valley, his eyes filled with understanding and…relief? I was getting the feeling he wasn't used to sharing with others. Well, tough. I wasn't here to play games. I was here to find my brother.

"Sprightly?" I questioned, loving the fun, happy nickname.

"Yeah, because he's so fast. He's the only one who's managed to steal treasure from Hook himself." Peter grinned, proud as punch. I frowned, disliking the word steal in connection with my little brother. I thought I'd raised him better than that.

It was Peter's turn to frown. I didn't realise I'd voiced that last part out loud. "You're gonna have to get used to that. That other world's too serious. That's why I always come back here. Besides, Hook steals it off others. And would you rather your brother have it, or a murderous pirate?"

Surprisingly, that logic actually made sense to me. Worryingly. How could Neverland make you forget your old life, the rights and wrongs, so fast? Not that that was a particularly bad thing…

"Actually…" Peter was grinning, looking me up and down, "We have a raid planned on Hook's ship soon. He's got this new treasure…"

Shouts echoed across the land, drowning out his final words. Grinning, he nodded at me and crowed right back.

"Come on, they're back", he shrieked excitedly, pulling me once again into the air.

We landed outside his secret hide out. I bristled with excitement, wanting to race in and find Michael. Throwing myself down the slide to gain entrance (there was no door- go figure) I raced through shouting Michael's name. I quickly found myself set upon by a group of tiny monsters. Hitting me with sticks, they tied me in the corner whilst Peter laughed his head off, presumably allowing this as revenge for my comments about his age. I stuck my tongue out at him, trying not to laugh as the little pesks crowded around me.

"Lost Boys! We have a new convert. This is Emma."

I smiled at them all genuinely, despite being hit with sticks constantly, they all looked sweet in their forest outfits. I searched for the face I needed to see, but was puzzled when I couldn't find it.

"Where's Michael?" I asked, my heart in my throat.

Peter's grin slipped slightly as he stared around. "Boys, where's Slightly?"

The smallest boy, his face covered in muck, looked warily at Peter. "That's why we were crowing. He's been captured by 'em pirates. Hook caught him in the master chest finally, he said he's gonna teach us all a lesson about stealing."

"Hook", I whispered, fear clutching me. I'd heard the stories, I knew of the man. And the look on Peter's face confirmed it all.

He strode over to me, gripping me against the wall as I started to slide down it. "We'll get him back", he whispered gruffly, cutting me loose from the ties. I rested my forehead against the wall as his sweet breath warmed my face. I closed my eyes, stopping the tears from falling. I'd come so far to find him…

"We will." My head snapped up. No way was I losing him again. "First, you're going to teach me how to fight".

Pan looked at me in surprise, his grin widening. "Well, by all means, madam," he grinned, pointing to his collection of swords, "Choose your weapon."

**I hope you're enjoying the story- for you Captain Swan fans, Hook enters in the next chapter! Forgot to say, this is my first fanfic ever so hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it (just can't seem to get enough of this triangle)**


	3. Moonlight dances

**I loved writing this chapter- particularly the Emma and Peter scenes. And of course, the entrance from our favourite ruggard pirate ;)**

"Hook's mean. He won't care you're a girl."

"He probably doesn't remember what one is" (That one was Pan)

"Remember, he's always sneaky"

"And he smells bad"

"Don't forget to crow in his face, that really makes him mad…"

Thank God for the Lost Boys. Without them, I think I would have gone insane by now. Planning isn't one of their best traits but Pan insisted we have one, maybe to stop me from running straight onto the ship. I was determined to fly straight to the ship and have it out with the pirates, but he claimed they'd shoot me down before I even made it on board. That sent me into a panic over what they were doing to Michael now that he is _actually_ _on board_ but Peter calmed me down. I can't afford to lose my brother again. He believed in me, now I just have to.

The plan is to use the birds. Pan made a deal with them so that we can have a ride; the pirates won't be able to see it's us until it's too late. Pan will then distract Hook whilst we sneak in to find Michael. Not, as I said, the greatest plan, but it's the only one we've got. I've been armed with a dagger (one I really hope I don't have to use) and a whistle that Pan says will send me help. I just hope neither are needed.

The sunset bleeds across the sky now, concluding my first day in Neverland. I sigh, leaning my head back against the soft bark of the tree. Pan sits next to me, leaning into me.

"Hook's not gonna know what's hit him", he claims gleefully. I smile absently, my eyes wandering the horizons for signs of the ship. "He'll be fine, Emma, this happens all the time. It's just an adventure".

I smile genuinely then at the elation in his tone, he really is a walking bubble of happiness. He nudges me playfully. Not one to turn down a challenge, I push him back, and we end up rolling down the bank into a meadow of feathers. He grins down at me, his eyes sparkling.

"Beat ya", he grins, his eyes soft. I smirk up at him as he relaxes his grip, toppling him over so that I pin him to the floor.

"Don't think so" I beam, claiming victory. His eyes are wide, a frown pulls down the corners of his mouth. He's not used to being bested. _Get used to it_, I think to myself smugly.

He laughs, gently pushing me off. He gains his feet in one quick swoop and stares at me. Tentatively, uncertainly, he reaches his hand out to me. I take it. I can hear the soft breeze flowing around us, pushing us together like magnets as we float into the air, spinning in the wind. The feather-like petals of the flowers all rise around us, encircling us. We float in the air, dancing to the tinkling, wind-chime music permeating Neverland. The moonlight dances with us, lightening my face and cooling my skin. I stare into his eyes, startled by the magical current running between us. He spins me around, my hair flowing around my face as my laughter echoes around the trees. He grins, spinning me again and dipping me low. We dance freely, laughing carelessly in the moonlight, wishing we could stay like this forever.

Unknowingly, in the trees, someone is watching us...

"You ready?" Pan asks cautiously. We've both been distant this morning, as if denying how we woke up entwined in each other's arms. After dancing, we fell asleep in the field, temporarily forgetting the turmoil of tomorrow. But now, we have to face them. I'd had my reprieve, now I had to get my brother back.

"Yeah, we're all set", I whispered, knowing he can hear me. The eagles had left me and the Lost Boys on the back of the ship. Peter was hovering at the bow, the mermaids were helping us communicate. It seemed that Peter had somehow gotten them to behave for him. A spike of jealousy pulsed through me whenever I thought of how he'd managed to persuade them.

Pan hollered, crowing at the top of his lungs. The pirates, all feeling the benefits from a heavy night of celebratory drinking from besting Pan, stumbled out, groaning to each other.

"Not again, doesn't he sleep?" I heard one mumble to another as he grasped his sword.

I took this as my chance. I knew the plan. Me and Toodles were sneaking down into the cellars to free Michael (Toodles was the sneakiest, I was the most stubborn about being part of the rescue team), then we were to run like hell and fly off. I watched as the pirates all struck their swords at Peter, my heart clenching every time they came close. Careful, I warned him silently. As fun as it was to find everything a game, the pirates sure as hell weren't playing. They were mad.

I looked around the ship, waiting to catch a glimpse of the Captain '_Wait until Hook is out, he's sneaky. He'll know something's up and he'll try and sneak Sprightly somewhere else. I'll keep him busy, giving you enough time_.' But where was the infamous pirate? Something was wrong. The sailors were dealing with Peter half-heartedly. They knew it was an escape attempt.

"They know", I cursed, biting my lip. I searched desperately for a glimpse of the Captain (hell, I didn't even know what he looked like if I didn't see a hook) and heaved a sigh. I was going to have to chance it. There was no way I was abandoning my brother again.

"Toodles, they know." I stated grimly. He looked at me wide-eyed, frightened. He was just a scared little boy when it all came down to it. Hook had gone too far this time, what had started as a game had turned into intimidating little children. And hell, that just made me even madder.

"_Where's the cellar, Toodles_", I hissed, seething at this villainous bully Hook. I'd lost too much; he wasn't taking my new family away too. Toodles pointed at a door, clinging to me. I smiled softly, stating clearly: "Stay. Here. If I'm not back in twenty minutes, pull back. Michael will be out by then", I muttered determinedly, creeping along the deck. Toodles threw something at me, motioning to me to explain. I smiled and waved back. Flattening myself against the wall, I sneaked past the pirates who were too busy gawping as the mermaids began rocking the boat, giggling as Peter splashed both the pirates and the mermaids themselves. _Flirt_, I scowled, my bad mood now extended to him, to Hook, to everyone on this stupid Island that wasn't me or my brother.

Scratch that, I was now annoyed at myself. I was completely clueless as to which direction to take. I dropped to a crouch as I heard a noise in the room next to me. Moving down a dark, narrow passage was hard enough, it was even harder to remain inconspicuous when there was a danger of others tripping up over you. I saw the handle of the door turn, my heart in my throat. I squashed myself into the corner, not daring to breathe, and it suddenly stopped. I breathed a sigh of relief, scrambling to get down the corridor quicker.

"Gotcha", a rough voice grumbled, pinching my ankle as he bodily pulled me back. He grasped me to him, slamming me against the wall, his hook thrust under my chin.

"Now," he murmured, his crackling blue eyes, the depths of turbulent oceans, piercing into me, "What do we have here?"


	4. I don't fight fair

I stared back at him, dumbfounded. What the hell do you do when Captain Hook, _the _Captain Hook, has you pinned up bodily against the wall of his pirate ship? You turn into a smartarse.

"Get. Off. Me. Pirate" I gritted my teeth, thrusting against him.

His eyebrow raised slightly, his eyes running appreciatively across my face and down my body. Great.

"Fiesty. Just how I like them. Now, love, if you don't mind, I asked you a question. Who. Are. You?"

I strained against him again, fire boiling within me. I'd had a bad day, heck, a bad decade, and he was once again _stopping_ me from finding my brother.

"You have something I want." I spat, glaring at him. Fleeting shock past his features as he understood my meaning and he smirked, loosening his grip ever-so-slightly. My eyes swept across his face in surprise, damn this man was handsome. What happened to the old, hair-permed version from Disney?

Hook's stubble grazed my cheek slowly, deliberately, as he leaned in to whisper into my ear. His breath ghosted over my cheek, he tasted of luscious spices and tangy rum, a delicious combination, and yet so different from Peter. "And have you come to fight me for it, love?" he grinned, his looks feral, my stomach twinging excitedly. I groaned inwardly at myself. I always was a sucker for bad boys.

"Yes", I whispered back, almost seductively, proving to myself he hadn't affected me. My lips moved towards his, an inch separating them. I trailed them along his cheek, towards his ear. My hand reached down into my pocket. "But you should also know," I breathed, tilting my face, towards his, bringing my hand towards his face, "I don't fight fair".

His eyes widened as I blew Toodles' sleeping powder into his face, a lover's kiss. I smirked, fluttering my eyelashes at him, victorious as he slumped down. God, I hoped I would never see him again. If he woke up…I panicked. If he woke up and I'd failed, he'd hurt Michael. I rummaged through his pockets, finding anything to detain him. _Bingo. Handcuffs._

I raced through the cellars, searching for Michael. He'd moved him. That son of a bitch had moved my brother. What if I'd lost him for good? What if he'd walked the plank?

"Michael!" I shrieked, beyond caring anymore. I heard a muffled shout above. Spinning towards the sound, I raced off. I ran up the stairs, following the sound to the deck of the ship. _Of course_. That's why he'd been detained, he'd been hiding my brother somewhere in plain sight. I seethed at the Captain again, but couldn't help but chuckle at his surprised expression that a _girl_ of all people had bested him.

I crept onto the ship's deck, suddenly nervous by the lack of sound echoing around the walls. Where the hell was everyone?

"Emma…"

"Michael!" I shrieked, spinning round, my eyes searching everywhere for a glimpse of my brother.

I sensed, more than felt the cold metal on my neck, threatening to pierce it. I gulped, slowly rotating to stare into those stormy blue eyes. _Should've checked he was still out when you ran past Emma_, I cursed inwardly. That rookie mistake was going to cost me.

My eyes slipped past him to the small figure behind him, a sword pointed at my brother's throat. I gasped, an ache grew inside me at finally seeing him, and once again having someone threaten to take him away. I met the Captain's electric blue eyes, wry with amusement and satisfaction and tinged with something I couldn't decipher…pity? Respect?

He leaned in towards me, his soft, thick hair tickling my cheek, "So, love, I think you'll have realised by now," he whispered, pushing my face closer to his with his hook, "I don't fight fair either."


End file.
